Drive
by Nylffn
Summary: Prompt: "I just wanted to get away from all responsibility so I jumped into your car and said "drive" and you drove and we had the best night in forever" AU, From: dailyau, Prompt posed by: miraculousbug.


Winter wind caressed the sky like the ending notes of a desperate sonata, flakes of white chocolate danced to the ground from their place in the cotton candy clouds, the sound of lightly crunching snow resounded about the empty city street. A man, no older than twenty, and with hair like a mess nest of raven feathers, was carrying a battered book filled with black dots of sound, humming the tune in angry staccato huffs. The man glared at the pages and stopped in his tracks. The book fell to the ground and brought the man as if he was attached by piano wire around his neck. A cry of anguish echoed and echoed again in time to the flickering of a street lamp. The dying sun began its last attempt to stay above the skyline as a lone car came and filled the area with blinding white light to replace the withering remnants of sun. The man, still on his snow-stained knees looked up and shielded his eyes from the brightness. The car slowed to pass him on the narrow road, but he stood and moved in front of the car before it could go on. A deafening screech was let out as brakes were slammed down upon.

The man who stood in front of the car held his arms open in a plea for death. But the car swerved around him and came to a halt only a few feet behind him. Like an angry man opening and closing his door, a slam could be heard from behind; then again he probably was an angry man slamming his door. The crunching of snow was no longer quiet, and now there was a light _flop_ that sounded as snow parted around quickly shuffling feet. The man with the crazy nest of feathers didn't bother to look behind him.

"What are you thinking?!"

"If I die… wouldn't the world be easier? No more responsibility, no more suffering…"

"And just who do you think you are?! You're not the only person to think that, but that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself!"

"Who am I? My name is Harry Potter, and I have every right to do as please, and if that means I want to kill myself, then who are _you_ to tell me I can't?"

"I am Tom Riddle, and I'm not going to just let some man die under the wheel of my car. There are more creative ways to die if nothing else."

Harry turned his head towards Tom with deliberate slowness. His eyes like a forest at sunset – a deep, soul-sucking green that pulled you in with a strange allure, but rimmed with red as the sun bleed out across whatever it could touch – narrowed, then closed, then cracked open just a tad. His mouth shivered with a need to say something, but no words came from him. No, instead he threw his head back and chuckled deeply. A chuckle that escalated and elevated those around him, the chuckle that became a chortle, that became a crackle that turned into convulsing with the sheer force of his laughter.

Tom looked at him with a wide-eyed, drawn-back expression, and this only added to Harry's guffaws. Harry's hair trembled a bit as he shivered in the cold, thus ending his rambunctious fit. His knees rose from the road, still wet with the sky's sweet tears, and he strode over to the black machine that stood out form the area like a spider on a white wall. He opened the sleek door of the passenger side and got in, a wide smile on his face. The buildings around them were bathed in a mucky yellow color, but Tom was illuminated with the white of his fancy car lights that were still on. Through the slightly tinted window Harry mouthed 'come on'. Tom, who was most confused by this point couldn't think of another thing to do besides to get in the drives side seat.

"Drive," Harry demanded with a soft voice. With no words, Tom nodded his head. The engine revved as Tom stepped on the gas, and the car shot forward, snow no match for the expensive black wheels.

"You look captivating when you laugh," Tom mumbled as the car jumped onto the main road of London, the colors of the city flashing in and around the car.

"I haven't laughed in so long…" Harry whispered, hoping to whatever may be above that his voice would be drowned by the engine's loud purr.

"Then just…" Tom struggled for words, "Let go."

Harry laughed again as he observed Tom worrying his lip and furrowing his brow. Amazingly, these features smoothed over like melting chocolate as Tom relaxed and basked in the sound of that rich, savory laugh.

" _Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore!_ " Harry sang. Tom glanced at Harry before his eyes swung back to the road, a hum of thought escaping his throat.

"Are you a voice student? I saw you with some scattered sheet music."

"No, violin," Harry said happily. He shifted a bit in his seat to look at Tom, "What about you? You look like a musician, with that posture and those long bloody fingers."

Tom cracked a smile, "I'm a piano major."

"Like C-major?" Harry questioned playfully.

"Well, I got an A-minor in that class," he joked. There was a pregnant pause before it was broken by joyous laughter.

"At least you didn't fall flat!"

"That was a sharp come-back, Harry."

More laughter filled the car like pure water filling up a bucket.

They spent the night driving around the city, making bad jokes and pointing out how the blobs of light falling from the city sky reflected off the Thames.

Winter wind caressed the sky outside the car like the ending notes of a desperate sonata, flakes of white chocolate danced downwards in dizzying spirals from their place in the cotton candy clouds and stuck to the car like sprinkles on gumdrops, the sound of lightly crunching snow was muffled by happy noises coming from within a sleek black car that weaved through busy city streets, and Harry no longer cared about anything other than the laughter of his companion.

~X~X~X~  
~X~X~X~

Prompt: "I just wanted to get away from all responsibility so I jumped into your car and said "drive" and you drove and we had the best night in forever" AU  
dailyau  
Prompt posed by: miraculousbug

So I watched 'My Lie In April'... So I cried a bit and went on Tumblr and saw this prompt and decided it needed to be written to get over my sadness.

On another note, 'A Detective Riddled With Questions' is... I'm planning on completely rewriting it, because I honestly don't know how to progress it despite knowing what I want to do with it. So I'm going back and fixing things that will pose plot holes later. I hope this story counts as an apology...

TTFN!


End file.
